The Eve Project
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, virile male college student. Besides having a part-time job & three horny friends who's always after their hot & sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male & save the human race.
1. The Dumpster at the End of the Street

The Eve Project

Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, male college student. Besides having a part-time job and three horny friends who's always after their hot and sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male and save the human race.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P (but I want to haha)

Terms:

Zeroes – They are people who have been brainwashed

Chapter 1: The Dumpster at the End of the Street

_**Year 2033**_

"You remember how the T-cube works right?" The woman asked once again putting her own hands around the girl's smaller ones that held the device firmly.

"Mmm," the girl hummed in response with a slight nod.

"Good, okay. Everything's going to be alright, Rukia. This is all part of the plan. We just have to wait for your father." Rukia couldn't find the words to respond with and instead she just stared at her mother's frantic face. It was a face that resembled hers a lot but of a much older version. Although the woman tried to hide her worry by letting out a comforting smile it couldn't fool Rukia. This was the first time she saw panic in her mother's eyes that always looked so gentle and calm. However, as the sound of the raid coming from upstairs got louder, it made the elder woman's grip on her daughter tighter. The girl couldn't tell if it was just her mother's hands that were shaking or hers was too, either way she didn't have time to find out. It was about time to go. Her mission is clear. Even if she wanted to back out she cannot say no. All her life has been preparation for this moment. She took in a deep breath.

I am ready. She told herself.

Soon the door opened and someone else was in the basement with them.

"Hisana, she needs to go now. The zeroes are on their way here," A man with long raven hair and grey eyes wearing a lab coat quickly tried to cover the door with whatever material he could find. This time, Hisana's tears began to fall as fear for her daughter's safety clouded her mind. She knew that none of them could protect her in the place where she's going. She kissed Rukia's forehead one last time.

"Always remember that no matter what happens, your father and I love you very much," Hisana spoke in all honesty as she wiped the tears that were now streaming down Rukia's face.

"I love you too," The girl responded by wrapping her arms around her mother tightly and letting, all her worry about what's to come and loneliness of saying good bye, out in one swift hug. When she broke free from their gesture, she stood up straight holding the T-cube close to her. Her gaze met her father's who was standing by the door. She knew her father wasn't very affectionate but in that second she felt his inner struggle of letting out his weakness. She respected the fact that he was able to contain himself at the last minute and instead of what her mother had done, he gave her a nod—a nod that symbolizes his complete trust in her which she returned without a moment's hesitation.

The rustle from outside got louder. It was time.

Rukia stared at the device on her hand and her mind tried to remember how it works. She pulled a small dial from the side, making the cube unlock a small circular opening that releases a light that covered her form. She turned the said dial a bit and so many coordinates of different numbers and letters flashed all around her. After typing in what she needed she looked at her parents one last time and let out a slight smile before pushing down the dial on the cube. With that, a hard flash of light and a slight force surrounded the room for a split second rendering the two adults immobilized and blind for a brief moment. After recovering, they looked up and saw no trace of their daughter anywhere.

"Was that it? Do you think it worked?" Hisana asked walking down the spot where her daughter was just standing a few seconds ago. Her husband, unsure of what to say tried to assure his wife of the T-cube's ability.

"How can you be so sure Byakuya? This was the first time the teleportation cube was used! What if our daughter didn't make it? Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe... maybe it was wrong for us to send our child—" Hisana's words were cut off when Byakuya's hand signalled her to stop. The sound of footsteps stopped by the basement door.

"We have to go," The man spoke in all seriousness. With much speed he pulled his wife with him to a hidden passage under the floorboards. They moved with stealth and pushed the thoughts about their daughter aside for a moment while they thought of a way to escape from their house intruders and, if they're unlucky enough, soon to be captors.

* * *

"You worthless imbeciles! I specifically told you not to let the girl escape!" She shrieked. The silence amplified her voice filled with so much rage and while she thought about the situation briefly only the clicks of her high heels echoed throughout the walls of the basement.

"I have no use for any of you. You are all to die by sunset," The woman ordered as she ran her hands over her long brown hair. The people around her, more than thirty of them, didn't even flinch after hearing her dreadful words.

"Oh Yoshino... calm down..." a seductive voice began to penetrate the silence. The woman turned to see her silver haired companion now standing so close to her. She didn't make any move to step back but instead glared at the mocking grin he had plastered on his face.

"Do you have any idea what that girl could do to our race if she succeeds, Gin?" Yoshino tried to remind him.

"Why yes... of course..." He answered in a calm and smooth tone.

"Then why aren't you bothered by this at all!?" The woman tried to put some sense in the situation but the other man simply put an arm around her slick figure just like a snake constricting its prey. And he spoke so coaxingly to her ear, "Well she hasn't succeeded yet... has she, Yoshino?"

Yoshino scowled and pursed her lips however one of Gin's hands came up and gave her neck a squeeze.

"I asked you a question and I want you to answer..." He added.

"N-no. She hasn't," She choked out.

"And we are not going to let her succeed, are we?" He asked with his hold on her getting tighter.

"No..." She could barely let out because of the grip on her windpipe.

"Good... now, if the zeroes aren't efficient enough, what are you supposed to do?"

"I... do... it... my... self..." She tried to pull out the strong hands on her neck but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to do so.

"That's a good girl," Gin praised giving her cheek a slight lick before letting her fall on the floor panting for her dear life. The man began to walk away and stopped by the door of the basement. He turned to speak to Yoshino one last time.

"Oh and Yoshino... Don't forget that you are NOT the one who gives orders, understood?" The woman just glared back at him still trying to fill up her lungs with the lost oxygen. Gin's wide grin was once again spread across his face before he left. Yoshino cursed out loud whatever voice she could muster when Gin was completely out of sight. She stood up and looked at the zeroes awaiting orders.

Not the one who gives orders huh? He must have forgotten whose pheromone was used to control these bastards. She thought proudly.

"Find the parents. And don't you dare come back without them," With those words uttered, everyone began to move out.

When I get my hands on that girl I am going to make sure that I eliminate you first...

Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

_**Year 2013**_

Ichigo's eyebrows twitch as he watched four trash bins walking around the living room of their boarding house. Then his attention turned to the smallest of the four and sighed. He walked up to it and pull the trash bin up to reveal the person hidden inside, although he already knew who it was.

When the trash bin was completely lifted up, the person under it took in a deep breath as if he had been suffocating the whole time.

"Oh Ichigo! Thank goodness you saved me," The person spoke in full gratitude and almost tear stricken. But Ichigo just scowled and flicked the little man's forehead which earned him an "ouch!" as a response.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hanataro? Stay out of trouble and stay away from these idiots," he spoke nodding towards the other three people struggling to get out of their cages.

"I'm sorry..." Hanataro mumbled. Ichigo sighed once again. This time his demeanour changed to that of a caring older brother as he told Hanataro to get ready for school which the young man quickly complied with. His eyes turned to the other three trashcan covered people and can't help but feel his temper rising once again.

"Oi, you three. If you're planning to do something stupid again, leave Hanataro out of it," He warned but the trashcans were quick to reply.

"It's not our fault the kid wants to live a little, unlike you of course," Trashcan number one said.

"It's your lost for turning down our invitation," Trashcan number two added.

"Yeah, don't be so jealous Ichigo, just because you haven't had any action in a while," And of course trashcan number three manages to put the cherry on top. What they failed to notice though, was that the person they were lecturing had already managed to pick up a ladle from the kitchen. What happened next seemed like a blur. After a bunch of banging sound created by the colliding of the ladle with the trashcans like a gong and the sound groaning men, Ichigo found himself walking out of the house with a satisfied smirk. He simply walked to school just like how he always did until of course someone cut him out of his reverie... just like always.

"Cooking?" A high pitched tone of a girl walking from behind him made him stop his tracks. He turned to see his childhood friend, whose bubbly personality had always been her trade mark.

"Oh hey Orihime," He greeted back and then she pointed at the ladle he was holding.

"Oh this? Just lecturing," he replied with a shrug. The girl just giggled at his answer. He didn't even notice that he was still carrying the damn thing so he decided to put it inside his bag instead. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself to other people by walking to school with it. Good thing it was just Orihime who saw him. Soon enough Orihime's other companions arrived to join them.

"Oh Ichigo's here," One of the girls pointed out, the smallest among them. He made it a point to greet them back as well out of politeness. He wasn't a snob, but he wasn't the kind of person who greets every person he meets on the street. Not unless they were the one who approached first and he actually knows them.

"You're right Momo. No wonder Orihime is in a hurry to walk to school," The one with glasses added with a grin making the other girls giggle except for Orihime who blushed crimson red.

"W-what? That's not true! I just didn't want to be late for class that's all!" The blushing girl reasoned. And finally, the tallest among them, with the wavy blonde hair and big chest spoke. Her words crushed down Orihime's weak alibi, "Oh don't worry honey, class doesn't start 'til one hour, you won't be late since the university is just a 10 minute walk away."

At that moment, the girl being bullied just wanted to melt. Ichigo scowled a bit. He couldn't seem to understand what the girls were bickering about.

"What's so bad about being early?" Unbeknownst to him, he actually voiced out his thoughts making the girls stop their giggling. Feeling guilty of ruining the conversation he tried to add, "I mean, it's not so bad to be early."

"Thank you," Orihime said letting out a relieved sigh at having someone defend her even though it was him that they were teasing her of. She eyed Ichigo through her lashes and sighed inwardly.

Was he that clueless? Or was he just being polite? She thought.

"Hm? Something wrong Orihime?" He questioned after noticing her staring at him. She blushed madly at being caught red handed and was left struggling for words which she felt really embarrassed about. She knew this only happens when she's around him.

"Oh! You must be wondering about your trashcans," Ichigo guessed and she ended up blinking twice in confusion at his presumption.

"About what my friends did to you girls, again, sorry about that. I'll return your trashcans as soon as possible," He bowed as an apologetic gesture and the girls simply waved it away. To them it wasn't much of a big deal since they certainly can handle perverts and their sneakiest of methods, mainly handling through captivity using their trash bins. And so, one of the girls found the conversation as an opportunity to help a friend, "What if instead of returning the trash bins why not just stay for dinner and dazzle us with your cooking skills." Orihime turned to the blonde woman who simply winked at her. She turned to Ichigo and waited for his response. The young man slightly scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to address the offer. Orihime let in a tiny bit of hope in her heart that maybe he'd say yes but alas, just like all their other offers before, he turned it down mostly because he had things to do, like a job at a diner, which makes him more admirable in her eyes. She felt stupid for being jealous of his job. If only one day he'd make time for her in his busy schedule. She knew well enough how much Ichigo values his time and studies, so being part of his day, even just walking to school together, was enough of a progress for her... for now.

* * *

"God dammit. Just look at this place. So empty. It's like haunted and yet you are reading a book. This isn't library you know." Ichigo finally raised his head from the book he was reading to look at the only person with him in the said empty diner who can't seem to keep her mouth shut.

"Look Tatsuki," He began. "You complain when there are a lot of customers, you complain when there are no customers, if you wanna go home just go already." He quickly got back to his book and missed the girl's pouting face. Annoyed, Tatsuki got off from sitting on the counter.

"Maybe I will," She replied grabbing her bag. "You won't tell on me are you?" She asked with pleading eyes and for the nth time this day Ichigo sighed and replied "no" but he didn't even bother to look up.

"Thanks so much," She said even though she knew Ichigo would never tell on her going home early from her shift even if she didn't ask for him not to. After fixing her things she told him to head home too however, he reasoned that he needed to finish chapter 12 first before he heads home.

"Why don't you just read at home?" She asked and he gave her a plain as day answer.

"It's not like Kon, Moe and Keigo are going to let me study in peace."

There was a slight pause before Tatsuki spoke again, "Then why not take a break and watch some porn with them or something..."

"Haha that'll be a great idea," He mocked sarcastically. "Just go home already Tatsuki."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at that typical Ichigo reaction, "Fine. Oh and don't forget to take out the trash, our dumpster is full so could you throw it on the one at the end of the street?"

"Yeah... yeah..."

"Good night word porn freak."

"Good night miss I complain about everything."

"Whatever." And that word alone became the signal that he was now completely alone.

* * *

Ichigo put the bookmark on chapter fifteen. He rubbed his eyes for a bit and stretched up his arms.

"Well, it's time to take out the trash," He told himself and began preparing to leave the diner. He put on his black jacket as he noticed the cool breeze that envelops the outside tonight. After locking the place, he put the key inside his pocket. His backpack hung on his shoulder while he carried the black garbage bag on his hand. He started to whistle as he made his way to the dumpster on the other end of the street. He observed the empty streets however instead of wondering where the people are, he tried to enjoy the peace and quiet, something he rarely experience when he's back at home. His whistling stopped when he reached his destination. He felt all his breath sucked out of him and he dropped the garbage bag that he held. He didn't even have time to care about the now scattered garbage on the floor. All his attention focused on what was lying down on the garbage bags inside the dumpster and using it like a bed.

Loading...

Loading...

When Ichigo's brain finally managed to process what he just saw and some sense hit his legs he ran towards the dumpster. Once up close he found himself frozen again.

It was a girl.

A human girl curled up in a ball... lying down with the garbage as if she was one of them... And she had no clothes on. Her milky white skin was completely exposed to the cold breeze and the moonlight. Ichigo couldn't help the blush that creep his cheeks. Never in his life did he feel so much in panic and frozen at the same time. It's not like it was the first time he saw a naked woman, although it was the first time he encountered someone thrown inside a dumpster. His hand tried to reach for her but he was shaking vigorously for some reason. He took a deep breath to calm himself down then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. His heart raced to panic some more as his skin came in contact with hers. The girl was ice cold.

Oh god, is she dead? He thought.

He took off his jacket and placed it over her. He tried to reach his hand on her neck to check for pulse. And there it was, slow and yet beating. It took away some of the tension he was feeling but now, the situation left his brain scampering for thoughts on what to do next. He tried to gently shake her awake but it didn't work. He can't possibly just leave her here. He needed to get her out of the dumpster first. They were both beginning to catch the scent of garbage and that's not good. He ran his hand over his wild orange hair.

Why the hell did I have to take out the garbage tonight? He cursed.

His gaze met the petite girl's sleeping form and for some reason it made him feel guilty.

Think about it, she would have rot here and died if I didn't arrive. He reasoned to himself and being the good guy that he is, he could never resist helping others, which he felt now was more like a curse.

He moved her to lie down face up with the jacket covering all the necessary parts that it had to cover however on the process something fell out of the girl's grip. As he lifted up the girl, he took a step back and tripped over what it was that fell. He ended up falling flat on the floor with the girl on top of him still unconscious. He cursed out loud but even that didn't wake her up. He sat up and tried to find the culprit of his fall. It seems to have been a small cube, as small as a Rubik's cube he assumed. He turned to the girl who was now sitting on his lap, with his jacket placed on her lap providing him with a good view of her breasts. He felt his face heat up again and a jolt on his lower regions reacted from the sight.

Damn it Ichigo. Don't lose it now and on an innocent girl too. He told himself as he grit his teeth.

He took another deep breath and took the jacket from her lap. Trying oh so hard to focus on her face, he dressed her up with the jacket. After zipping it up he let out a big sigh of relief and observed what he had done. The jacket was big, a little too big but it was good enough to cover her body up until her mid thighs.

Yes, this would be enough to keep her warm as he takes her...

Takes her where now?

Ichigo looked around and there was no one around besides the two of them and the scattered trash. He looked at the girl again hoping that would give him answers. He wondered whether he should take her to the police. Whether someone was looking for her now and how the hell did she end up where he found her. Was she robbed? That would explain the lost clothes... or worst, she could have been...

He stopped his wondering thoughts there and for some reason his hold on her tightened. She didn't look like she was hurt or in pain. He took this moment to observe her face. He placed some of her raven hair behind her ear. He could make out a slight blush of pink on her cheeks and her lips moving due to her soft breathing. She was so small... he even doubted for a second if she was really human because like this, she looked more like a doll—an innocent little porcelain doll. His mind began to ask questions again, to know what her name was, how old was she? Did she live around here? But just then before his mind could pop up another question, the girl squirmed and tried to bury herself more onto his warmth. Lastly, she did something else that helped him make up his mind.

She smiled... her lips slightly curling upward in content of a stranger's comfort.

Ichigo got up from the floor and carried the petite girl with him. He tried to rationalize the situation.

For all he knew she could be a dangerous person, but for now she isn't. She's just a girl who needs help. Whatever happens when she wakes up, he's just going to have to figure it out from there.

And as he began to take a few steps forward he accidentally kicked the cube like trash on the floor until it went underneath the dumpster and out of his way.

The girl's eyelids fluttered until they slowly opened giving her a blurry view of where she was or who was carrying her. The man was talking but she could barely make out his words or whether identify if it was her he was talking to. Her eyes began to close again and for some reason she felt comfort. Rukia's last thoughts before passing out were words meant for her parents.

Mother, father, I think I'm here... I think... I made it...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I promised a TDIFILWMBF update but I couldn't help but write this hahaha XD It's been nagging for days now. You see, I just watched The 33d Invader and yes, this was based from that. Lol the trashcan scene haha Oh don't judge me T.T I didn't even know why I watched it. (Maybe it's because I saw the ending scene and it seems like a good film that would make me cry... but it didn't.) I mean, it wasn't a very good film for me though it did have a lot of potential to be better. Maybe it's because it was made to purely sell porn and not the story buuut anyway, I decided to make my own version of it. If you watched the movie, this story won't be as pornographic as that one, sorry. I'll try to put in some decency and a little more substance to it. Anyway, thanks for reading guys, I hope you review. Anyway this chapter was more of an introduction. Sorry for the rusty writing D: ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	2. Midget from the Future

The Eve Project

Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, male college student. Besides having a part-time job and three horny friends who's always after their hot and sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male and save the human race.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P (but I want to haha)

Chapter 2: Midget from the Future

After quite a bit of a walk home, while carrying a sleeping stranger, Ichigo prepared himself for his companions' reaction when they see him with a young woman in his arms. He took a deep breath and entered the house normally but was surprised to find it empty. He wondered briefly if that was something he should be thankful for since it saved him from a long explanation as to why he arrived in this situation. However, he got quite a bad feeling about where they may be. It made him scowl just thinking about what kind of trouble they're going to end up with next. He stepped inside his room, the first one on the second floor, and gently placed the sleeping girl on his bed. Once he let go of her, the girl curled up on the bed like the way he found her on the dumpster. He figured she must either be really comfortable in this position or she was just really cold. And so, following his instincts, he grabbed a blanket from his closet and draped it over her body. After tucking her in, he sat on the floor and observed his guest's features once again. Her rosy cheeks, slightly dishevelled hair, and parted lips, all seem so enticing. This time he let the blush that was threatening to reveal itself come out, perhaps it was because he had missed this feeling of somewhat being attracted to the opposite sex. However, he immediately let the feeling ease away. It felt wrong. He didn't even know who this girl was and even if he did, fantasizing about her in such a vulnerable state just wasn't like him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Right now he still couldn't believe what just happened or what he just saw and did. When his eyes open to look at her once again, he found a new sense of curiosity and it wasn't the lusty feeling he had awhile ago. Now he saw her as one of those really interesting books displayed on a store window. All you can do was gaze at its invigorating cover. So tempting and mysterious that you just want to take it home and get lost in its contents which was probably what he did and the reason why she was now here, soundlessly asleep on his bed. Of course he had a lot of questions but those had to wait. His hand moved to reach for her cheek however before his skin even grazed hers, his cellphone began to ring. He took out the phone from his pocket and scowled when he saw who was calling.

"What?" He spat out, remembering to keep his voice down a bit for the benefit of the sleeping girl.

"Back to the diner? Tatsuki, are you crazy? I'm already—" He was cut off by multitudes of pleading coming from the other end of the call.

"Damn it woman, don't you have your own key?" His voice got a bit louder but he quickly lowered it when he noticed the girl on the bed shift her position with a groan of discomfort.

He growled, "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." He shoved the phone in his pocket and ran his hands over his wild orange hair in exasperation. He looked at the petite girl for a moment feeling a bit bad for leaving her alone in the house. But he reasoned to himself that she looked like she'll be out for a good few hours more so he decided to set off. Besides, it was better to leave her here than in the place where he found her. He did well enough. He thought. And with that, he dashed outside the house while mumbling something about how frustrating Tatsuki was for forgetting important things and not having a key of her own.

* * *

Under the clear night sky Ichigo's companions were on their way home planning on their next attempt at sneaking inside the girls' boarding house besides theirs. The brain behind their feeble attempts was none other than a brown haired young man and at the same time Ichigo's cousin, Kon Kurosaki. "So what's the plan for tonight, boys?" He asked with pure confidence as he was somewhat the leader of their gang. The one with the Mohawk spoke, "I say we go from the back window."

"That's not a bad idea Moe," Kon pointed out. Moe Shishigawara was the right hand of Kon. Though the guy had a knack for bad luck, he tries to make up for it by keeping lucky charms with him. And he's next to Kon when it comes to brains. Kon then began to formulate a plan from his subordinate's suggestion. "How about, we can sneak in from there when the girls are asleep. And when their guard is down we won't have to worry about getting trash canned!"

And the last of the trio commented, "It's perfect!" Keigo Asano yelped with a raised fist. Keigo is always last in the trio although he had more luck than Moe, he was much more of an idiot than the other two so he usually just goes with whatever the others had in mind.

"Umm... If you guys are up to something, just... count me out..." Spoke their youngest and shortest apprentice, Yamada Hanataro. Hanataro lives in their house too so there is always a tendency that he gets in trouble with the trio especially when Ichigo is not around. Hanataro is pretty much a wimp which makes it hard for him to protest when he's being pulled by the others, just like now.

"What!? That's quitter talk! Come on kid, you can't give up now! We are this close to the gates of heaven!" Kon gestured a small amount using his fingers but Hanataro just rolled his eyes. He knew how this plan would work out. It will be just like the other attempts... a failure.

Gates of heaven? We are probably going to hell for this. He thought guiltily.

"Come on kid, you're coming too whether you like it or not," Moe said putting his heavy arm around the kid's shoulder. Still, Hanataro tried his best to protest, "B-but Ichigo said..."

Kon sighed, "Fine, we'll ask Ichigo to come too. There. Happy?"

"I-I don't think that's what he meant!" The small man yelped in disagreement but just like all his attempts before, it was futile.

They stopped by Ichigo's door and huddled for Kon's last minute reminders.

"Okay, if he doesn't want to come, nobody is going to force him to, okay? But if for some reason he decides to go, we have to be patient with him. This guy hasn't had any action in a long time so we let him learn from us, the masters, okay?"

"Alright," everyone replied with determined faces except for Hanataro who just sighed at the ridiculous idea.

After stepping inside the room their jaws dropped to a view they never thought they'd see in a million years on Ichigo's bed—a petite raven haired girl wearing nothing but Ichigo's jacket. A feeling of some shame tingle their spines as the realization that the one person they thought was being a party pooper was the one getting all the action after all.

* * *

Ichigo was quick to make his way back home from his frustrating trip from the diner. For some reason, something about leaving the girl alone in the house was bugging him and true enough, when he was about a few steps away from the house, he heard the sound of a girl's shriek.

"Shit!" He cursed as he immediately dashed inside the house and ran upstairs to his room. Inside he was surprised, well not really surprised, by the fact that his idiot friends are in there cowering while grouped together with an angry girl pointing her palm face up at them.

I knew I shouldn't have left her here. He told himself.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ichigo yelped going over to his friends.

"Ichigo! Help us! That girl killed Moe!" Keigo spoke with teary eyes.

"What?" The orange head turned his gaze towards the young man lying on the floor with Hanataro catering to him. The small man looked up at Ichigo after checking Moe's pulse.

"Is he...?" Ichigo didn't even finish his question when Hanataro shook his head.

"No, he's not dead. Just unconscious," He reassured all of them. Well, the last thing Ichigo needed right now was someone dead in the house.

Just then all their attention turned to the girl who spoke once again, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my T-cube!?"

He looked back and forth at the fuming petite girl and his friends, then he scowled at somewhat getting the idea of what could possibly have happened. And he didn't like the thoughts that were entering his head. "What the fuck did you guys do now!?" He scolded.

Kon began to explain, "We did nothing! And then she began asking us about this T-cube thing! We don't even know what that is!"

"Do something Ichigo!" Hanataro pleaded as all three of them hid behind Ichigo for safety.

"Yeah, calm your girlfriend down!" Keigo added which made Ichigo scowl deeper.

"She's not my girlfriend..." He hissed between his teeth then attempted to take a step closer towards the girl.

"Easy now... I'm not going to hurt you..." He mumbled with his hands raised in surrender but her stance did not waver.

"Is it with you? Where is it?" She questioned. The two of them began to slowly walk in a circular motion with both of them keeping their eyes on the other. Ichigo tried to move closer but she retaliated by threatening him with her palm.

"Stay back!" She warned.

"W-woah why are you doing that—" Ichigo unconsciously asked not getting the point of her gesture and taking another step closer but all of a sudden he was pulled back by his other companions.

"Ichigo dooon't!" They all yelped at the same time

"W-what the fuck!?"

"That's what killed Moe!" Kon pointed out and the other two nodded.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Keigo tried to explain but ended up saying, "She shoots!"

"Shoots what!?" Ichigo was getting confused now more than ever which was something he hated feeling more than anything, and then the girl began to speak again.

"I demand to know where my T-cube is!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about... please..." Keigo sobbed.

Hanataro turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo what do we do?"

"W-what does this T-cube look like?" asked the carrot top and the girl immediately replied.

"It's a small cube, grey... like a bunch of pieces of mental strapped together."

As the girl described what the T-cube looked like, Ichigo began to remember his last memory with the said item.

"Was it like a little toy? With mechanical features?" He asked positive now that it was the item that tripped him a few moments ago.

"So you have seen it!" She yelped with a serious scowl and threatened him by moving closer with her hand pointing at him.

"Woah!" He quickly backed away in defence, although he still had no idea what he was defending himself against, he played along.

Better safe than sorry.

"I-I yeah... I saw it..." He explained.

"Where?"

"It's in the um... under the dumpster at the end of the—"

She quickly cut him off, "Show me!"

"Alright, alright, geez... just come with me." Ichigo began to lead the way. The girl turned to the other three still cowering in fear.

"You three come too," she ordered with a glare.

"W-what about Moe?" Keigo reasoned.

"Just... don't piss her off. Do you want to end up like Moe? Let's go," Kon advised pulling Hanataro and Keigo with him to follow while leaving poor unconscious Moe lying on the floor.

They made their way to the dumpster where the supposed T-cube should be with Ichigo leading the way, Rukia holding her hand up like a gun pointing at Ichigo's back and the other three following behind her in fear. They arrived at the scene with the trash still scattered just like how Ichigo left it.

"It's under the dumpster," he told the petite girl.

"Get it," she commanded as if she were taller than he was. Ichigo couldn't believe this was happening to him. He sighed and went down to reach the item under the dumpster.

Oh boy, after this he was so taking a bath. He told himself.

And when he finally pulled out the item, he stood up and handed it to her.

"Here," he said with his arm stretched out to her.

"Ichigo be careful..." Keigo whisper screamed as they all watch the girl look back and forth at Ichigo and the cube. Ichigo was becoming impatient. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her pointing hand. She didn't even have time to react or get mad when suddenly he placed the cube on her hand.

"There. Is that what you were looking for?" He tried to confirm and the girl began to observe the item on her hands.

"Is that it miss, if it is, please don't hurt us," Hanataro said this time and because of the lack of reply from the girl they figured she had found what she was looking for.

"Great I think that's it. Come on let's go Ichigo before she tries to zap one of us," said Kon who began walking back trying to persuade the others to do the same however, Ichigo just stood there observing the girl's reaction towards the device. It didn't seem right.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's broken," was her reply.

"Oh," he let out somewhat feeling bad himself.

"Ichigo! What the fuck are you still waiting for? Come on!" Kon called out again.

"Yeah, that girl is dangerous! Leave her," Keigo added.

Ichigo was about to follow the others when suddenly the girl turned her back on him and sat beside the dumpster. Her face was dull as she continued to examine the broken item. And so, feeling that maybe it was half his fault that whatever that thing she was holding was broken, Ichigo's good guy instincts kicked in and his legs walked back to stand in front of the girl.

Damn it.

"Hey..." He called out to her and she looked up at him.

"Ichigo no!" Kon shouted knowing exactly what Ichigo's going to do.

The carrot top began to scratch the back of his head unsure of how to voice out his thoughts, "If... you... you know... don't have a place to stay in... you can... just... stay at our place."

"Fuck man! Are you crazy? Didn't you see what she did to Moe!?" Kon tried to remind him while yelling from a good distance away from them.

"Well she probably wouldn't have done what she did if you guys didn't try to do anything to her," Ichigo figured then he turned back to the girl and asked once again.

"So... what do you say?" Without another word, she got up and stood beside him.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," he said placing his hands behind his head and leading the way back home.

"Ichigo... this is a bad idea," Kon warned standing in front of Ichigo's path.

"That's right! We are not staying under the same roof as a dangerous woman no matter how cute she is," Keigo threatened.

Ichigo shrugged, "Don't come home then. That's fine with me. Come on Hanataro." And the small man quickly followed and walked beside Ichigo.

"Daaamn. It's 10pm and I'm hungry. Do we still have ramen at home?" Ichigo asked while stretching his arms up.

"Yup," Hanataro replied with a nod.

"Yeah, let's eat some when we get back," Ichigo suggested and the smaller man agreed enthusiastically.

Kon growled at hearing Ichigo's statement.

"Damn that Ichigo, that was supposed to be our ramen," He hissed in frustration. "Alright fine! We're coming too but the girl stays in your room!" Kon yelled while pulling Keigo with him.

"Whatever!" Ichigo retorted.

And the two had no choice but to follow behind.

* * *

Back in Ichigo's room the mysterious girl was sitting on the bed while the boys huddle over Moe's unconscious body.

Keigo began to feel nervous, "What the hell are we gonna do with Moe? What if he never wakes up?"

Kon turned to Ichigo, "Oi. Ask the girl what she did to Moe?"

"Grr... Fine," as always Ichigo scowled but agreed to do so.

He was about to ask her what she did to Moe when suddenly she stood up and walked over to the unconscious boy. Keigo, Kon and Hanataro immediately backed away. The girl placed a hand on Moe's head and as if some electric current flowed from her palms the young man shook until he was awake. He let out a shriek at the sight of the girl who made him unconscious in the first place. Everyone in the room including Rukia flinched at the sound he created.

"P-please! I beg you... don't hurt me! I want to live! I'll succumb to your every will just don't kill me!" He begged kneeling in front of Rukia with the girl in return just raising an eyebrow in confusion of his gesture.

"Moe's alive!" Keigo cheered. The three ran towards Moe and embraced him tightly in relief. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the childishness of their actions. He turned to the girl who was now looking at him.

"What did you—"

"I'm sorry about your friend," she cut his statement off once again and this time it was Moe's turned to be questioned.

"Oi! What exactly did you do Moe?" Ichigo posed and with that the young man began telling his side of the story.

_Keigo was the first person to approach the bed, "Woah! I can't believe it. Ichigo has a girl, in his bed?"_

"_Hey, let's not jump to conclusions," said Hanataro._

"_Well, that is Ichigo's jacket," Kon pointed out as he remembered the carrot top owning one. "Check if she's wearing anything underneath," their leader commanded._

"_H-hey, what's the point of doing that?!" Hanataro questioned as he blushed at hearing the command._

"_Hanataro, she could be a prostitute for all we know, that's alright," Kon explained but Hanataro didn't seem to buy it._

"_What if she's not? Ichigo isn't the kind who—"_

"_Fine, you do it," Kon said pushing the boy forward._

"_What!? No!" He yelped tripping a bit._

"_Fine then I'll do it," Moe volunteered. No one else seemed to protest except for Hanataro who was restrained by Keigo and Kon. Slowly Moe unzips the jacket. Every eye in the room focused on the skin the jacket was starting to reveal. Even Hanataro's protests were halted for a moment. Unfortunately, they didn't notice that the girl's eyes were beginning to open. Just before the zipper got past her breasts she jolted awake and surprised all of them in the process._

" _W-who... who are you?" She said raising her palm at them._

"_Hey... hey... easy... we're Ichigo's friends," Moe tried to calm her down._

_She then asked, "What year is it?"_

"_What?"_

"_What year is it?"_

_Moe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but answered nonetheless, "It's 2013, wait, why are you even asking that?"_

"_W-what were you trying to do?" She questioned this time eyeing all of them._

"_Nothing. We just wanted to—" But before Moe could even finish his statement..._

_Zaaaaap._

_And he fell unconscious on the floor. And Keigo began to shriek._

_Talk about another bad luck for Moe._

So the girl he heard screaming was actually Keigo. Ichigo figured with his eye twitching in annoyance and of course he gave everyone a smack on the head because of what they did, including Hanataro for not stopping them.

Shame on these people. He thought.

Then Kon made a comment, "Why the hell are you mad at us?! We didn't even see a thing! You brought her here and she's wearing your jacket, you probably saw everything!"

And that earned him another hit, mainly because he had a point.

"I was trying to help her! Unlike you guys!" Ichigo reasoned.

"So you did see everything!" Keigo bit back with a pout.

"Yeah! Not fair!" Moe added.

"I did not! Just shut up!" And with that, the boys began to wrestle until they were all rolling on the floor.

"Guys please stop! There's no point in fighting over this! Why don't we just forget about it and eat down stairs okay? I'm sure... our guest is hungry too."

All eyes turned to the raven haired young woman who was quietly observing them. It was a good thing Hanataro was there. Actually, that has always been his role in the gang—the peacekeeper. It's amazing how being the youngest sometimes makes you the most practical one in the group.

* * *

On the dining table, everyone sat on one side while the girl was the only one sitting on the other. Ichigo arrived with the last two bowls and placed one in front of the girl. He rolled his eyes at how the others didn't seem to want to sit next to her and so he did. Everyone began to eat except for Rukia who just kept staring at the bowl of noodles.

"Oi, ee. Yow pwabobwee hangwi," Ichigo spoke with a mouth full of noodles. He then swallowed and repeated what he just said.

"I said eat. You're probably hungry. Don't you eat instant noodles?"

"I've never had noodles before," She said and they all froze. Some of them still have noodles hanging in their mouths as they watched the girl take a bite of her very first ramen. Her eyes lit up as the taste of instant food entered her mouth and without another thought she began to put a mouth full of noodles inside her orifice. She blinked at the men looking at her with fascination.

"Wha?" She asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"So... do you like it... uh... what's your name?" Hanataro asked. She swallowed the noodles until she can clearly speak her name.

"Rukia," She said and that name would forever be embedded in Ichigo's mind.

Rukia... the girl he found naked in the dumpster. He thought to himself and choked a bit on his food.

"Oh I'm Hanataro, this is Keigo, Kon and Moe. And the guy sitting beside you is Ichigo," Hanataro introduced as he pointed to each one of them.

"Hanataro... Keigo... Kon... Moe... and Ichigo..." Rukia repeated while she pointed a finger at them to confirm if she got the names right.

"That's right, nice to meet you," Hanataro replied with a slight nod.

"It's nice to meet you too," She answered as she genuinely smiled and tilted her head a bit to the side. And just like that everyone was still and completely dumbstruck by her sweet gesture. They literally had their mouths hanging, even Ichigo. Their brains were screaming...

So. Fucking. Cute.

Everyone had one thing in mind but only one of them was able to voice it out.

"Guys, I change my mind, I want her in my room," Keigo's remark earned him three smacks mainly from Kon, Moe and Ichigo.

Hanataro tried to continue the flow of conversation, "So um... Rukia... Do you live around here?"

"Oh... uh-uh," she shook her head.

"Huh? Where do you live then?"

"I live at Block 0008172836."

There was a short pause.

"Um... where is that again?" Hanataro asked once again out of politeness while he let out a nervous chuckle.

Rukia innocently repeated her answer, "Block 0008172836."

"You lost me at Block," Kon said.

"Block what? Where the fuck is that?" Ichigo asked with his scowl as deep as ever in confusion.

Rukia sighed and began her explanation, "It's under section A – cs54281826 which is located in sector beta 327192368."

Another short pause.

"Of course it is," Ichigo replied with sarcasm evident on his tone. "Look midget, we can't help you find your house if you don't give us a specific address."

"That IS my address," She said now pouting. "However you won't find it now because it doesn't exist yet!"

"Of course it doesn't exist!" Ichigo agreed.

"Yet!" Rukia quickly added. "But it will, a few years from now if I fail to complete my task and the Xephilins invade the earth."

The five men blinked their eyes at her.

"What?" She asked as if they were the ones who just said something crazy.

Keigo shook his head, "I don't care if she's crazy. I still want her in my room."

"Yeah me too," Moe and Kon spoke in unison and the sounds of fist hitting three heads was once again heard echoing inside the house.

"Um... what exactly do you mean?" Hanataro questioned a bit curious as to what she would answer.

"Well, this was supposed to be a secret but, I was sent from the future to save the human race from being invaded by the Xephilins," She explained.

"So you're saying. You're from the future?" The small man asked.

"That's right," Rukia nodded in angreement.

"How did you get here?"

"I used a T-cube."

"You mean that small box thing we found at the dumpster?" Keigo was the one who spoke this time.

"Yes, the T-cube is short for teleportation cube. It's a device used for time travel. I needed to go here and save the people from the Xephilins."

"What happened to the people why do they need saving?" Kon asked for some reason wanting to join the conversation.

"They've been turned into zeroes, almost all of them," Rukia answered and her expression filled with worry.

"What are zeroes?" Moe asked.

"Zeroes are humans who have been brainwashed by the Xephilins's pheromones. They don't remember who they are and what they are."

"Um... so then—"

"Okay stop. No more questions," Ichigo interrupted massaging his temples, "If you're going to keep talking like this, I'm gonna go now and rest, I still have exams tomorrow." He then took his bowl and gulped the rest of its contents and made his way to the kitchen. After doing so, he headed upstairs.

"So... why were you here again?" Moe continued his interrupted question once Ichigo was out of sight.

Rukia gulped down her food before replying, "I am here in search of a healthy human male who'll be willing to donate me some of his genes."

The pause this time was a bit longer.

"How... how are you going to collect their genes?" Hanataro asked sounding a bit confused at his own question.

"Through sex," Rukia simply answered and the four young men almost spat out what they were eating.

"I'll donate my genes!" Keigo willingly volunteered.

"Yeah, me too!" Moe said agreeing to do the same.

"I'm willing to do this for mankind," and of course Kon was in it too.

"Mmm... I'm going to have to check first if you guys are fit to donate," She mustered.

"Then check away," the leader of the trio said with open arms. Rukia then stood up from her seat.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked sweetly and the three started to brawl at who would go first. For some reason they settled with Kon going first as he was their leader, Moe going next and then Keigo.

"Okay, all you have to do is sit and relax," She explained to Kon as she pushed him to sit on his chair.

"W-wait, aren't we going to go somewhere private?" Kon asked in confusion.

"Oh no need."

"You mean we can watch?" Keigo asked in shock.

"Mmm... So ready?" Rukia posed turning to the young man sitting in front of her.

"Ah yes... do it..." He replied with his blood boiling in excitement.

"Okay," And with that she placed her finger in his ear hole and closed her eyes.

"Eh?" Kon blinked his eyes twice at the gesture and even the other three watching had gaping mouths as well. After a few seconds, Rukia pulled out her finger and her face contorted to a pout.

"Your health status is 34%. It is too low. You're not healthy enough to be a donor," She said in a disappointed tone.

"S-seriously?"

"Yes."

"No I mean, seriously that was the process of finding out whether I'm fit to be a donor."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then nodded, "Mmm. How else would it be?"

"I just thought... well, nevermind..." Kon ended up sighing in disappointment.

Rukia went to check the rest of them but somehow, none seem to fit the health quota, even Hanataro who she explained was mentally healthy but lacking in physical health didn't make it.

"Are you sure you're not just saying we're not healthy because you don't want to have sex with us?" Keigo asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. You three are very unhealthy. You should try exercising and eating more healthy foods instead of junk," She scolded them like a mother who's telling her children to eat broccoli.

"Yes ma'am," They all replied with big disappointed faces.

* * *

Rukia knocked on the door of the room she remembered she was in just a few moments ago. She opened the door and stepped inside. As she entered, the sweet scent of body wash entered her nose and she looked up to see Ichigo placing a set of pyjamas on the bed and a folded blanket beside it. His hair was a bit drenched and his clothes had somewhat changed indicating that he just took a bath.

"You can change into these. They're Hanataro's. I'm sure they'll fit you better compared to my clothes," He explained regarding the big jacket she still had on.

"Thank you," She said sitting down on the bed.

"You can take a bath, the shower's at the end of the hall. Just don't, for the love of god, forget to lock the door," He reminded her with all seriousness and she nodded then she brought out the T-cube from the jacket's pocket and observed it once again.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I told you it's a teleportation—"

He cut her off before she could even start another ridiculous story, "Yeah, yeah, well you know, I'm not as gullible as the others so... If you were saying that because you didn't want to tell the truth for some reason—"

"I am telling the truth."

He sighed, "Fine. You win midget from the future."

She pouted, "It's not polite to address someone as midget you know."

"Well that is what you said you are right? A midget from the future?" He retorted.

There was silence for a moment until Rukia spoke to break it.

"You seriously need to work on your issues," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"My issues? I'm not exactly the one telling people I came from the future that's been invaded by sephlors."

"Xephilins!" She corrected.

"Whatever. Look we're letting you stay here. The least you could do is tell the truth," He said beginning to feel impatient again.

"I AM TELLING THE—"

He ran his hands through his hair to alleviate some of his frustrations, "Look, I found you on a dumpster with no clothes on! At least tell me if you were robbed or something so that we could do something about it. Like call the police—"

"I wasn't robbed."

There was another short pause, "The T-cube was unable to transport my clothes. I probably punched in some wrong coordinates."

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, "Of course, why didn't I think of that." He said sarcastically as he stood up and grabbed one of the pillows with him. She followed and blocked his path. Her hands reached up to touch his face.

"You are very skeptical," she said with her hands on each side of his cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment but he broke eye contact before he even got lost in her gaze.

"You make me skeptical," He held her wrists and gently took them off his face.

"Fine I won't force you to believe me. Besides, it was supposed to be a secret," She explained breaking free from his grip and went to lie back down on the bed.

"Oh trust me I wouldn't want to spread your little secret," Was the last thing Ichigo said before he left the room.

* * *

Ichigo woke up covered in cold sweat on the sofa and panting like he almost drowned. It has been a long time since he had nightmares and this one was beyond weird. He dreamt of being feasted upon by horrible and monstrous looking aliens and Rukia was looking at him with a disapproving look for not believing her. He tried to catch his breath for a moment and went straight towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Once back on the couch, he tried to get some more sleep but for some reason something was preventing him to do so. He looked at the clock that says it was 2 in the morning. He groaned. He needed sleep. He had tests tomorrow. However, instead of trying to get some more sleep, he found himself going upstairs and making his way into his room. His eyes widened in surprise to see that the bed was empty. The clothes were gone and so was the blanket. All that's left was his jacket folded neatly on the bed. He looked around for any sign of the girl in the room.

Did she leave? He thought feeling somewhat worried when he saw the doors of the balcony in his room was opened. He ran towards it placing his hands on the terrace bars and looking down at how high the place was and wondering if it was possible to survive if someone jumped from there.

No way...Could she have possibly—

"Ichigo?"

He turned to where the voice came from and saw Rukia sitting on the floor, beside the balcony door. She was wearing Hanataro's pyjamas and the blanket was draped over her back and shoulders. Her back rested against the wall while she hugged her legs close to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I... thought you left... How long have you been here?"

"Awhile," she shrugged.

"Why? Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head and he ended up sitting next to her.

"You should get some rest. I mean, tomorrow we'll go to the police and—"

She cut his statement with her own, "Shouldn't YOU get some rest? You said something about exams."

"Yeah... well I..." He didn't know what to say next so he'd rather change the topic. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw the moon," She explained pointing at the big ball of light in the sky. "And I couldn't help but watch it, it's so pretty."

"I guess," He said looking up as well but not truly understanding her point.

"You probably see it a lot huh?" She assumed.

"Well, yeah, it is by my balcony."

"You're lucky. You see where I grew up, I can only dream of looking at the moon."

He was getting curious now, "How come? Don't you have windows?"

She lightly chuckled, "I was... raised in secret. My parents were great scientists. I was special."

"What do you... mean? Raised in secret?"

"As a last resort to save people my parents decided to sacrifice me to use as Project Eve."

"Project Eve?" He scowled, "Are we talking about being sent from the future again?"

"I know you don't believe me, I can't believe I'm here too. Like this, outside looking at this beautiful moon. Not worrying about being caught or dying. It's a nice feeling." Ichigo felt conflicted at hearing her words. She sounded so believable and yet the words she meant were so unbelievable. He knew she was special for some reason but she couldn't possibly be telling the truth, right? That would be a total mindfuck. He watched her gaze at the moon with so much awe and appreciation. Her beautiful violet orbs shining brightly and reflecting the moon's glow but at the same time competing with its beauty.

Perhaps... she could be telling the truth... Ichigo thought as he felt his eyelids threaten to close and tiredness began to wave over his body.

Was it really a good idea that he brought this girl here? He asked and blinked his drowsy eyes a few times. The last thing he saw was Rukia smiling at the view of the moon. It was at that moment that he told himself that he made the right decision.

Rukia continued to admire the beauty of the moon as she imagined herself with her parents.

Mother, Father, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. I met some interesting people today. I even used defensive maneuver on one of them. I feel bad about it though, he didn't seem dangerous. I guess I just panicked.

Rukia turned to Ichigo who was now sleeping peacefully next to her.

One of them was this guy named Ichigo.

She smiled at how serene he looked while sleeping.

He's very skeptical and he doesn't believe that I came from the future. I'm sorry. I know Kisuke told me to keep it a secret but I'm finding it hard to lie to them. They seem like really nice people and they let me stay in their house for tonight.

She took off her blanket and placed it around the sleeping young man.

Unlike how Yoruichi described how the people from this time would act, they're not so bad. They even have a view of the moon outside their porch. It's so beautiful.

She sat beside him again and went back to watching the moon.

I hope you're all okay back there. Just wait a little longer. After this, we'll all be able to look at the moon together.

* * *

A/N: Woah! I updated! Yey! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Okay, I was planning on updating on Christmas BUT I decided to do it now because I'll be out for awhile with my family so I don't think I'll be able to update until then, anyway this is my early Christmas present haha XD I hope it suffice it's very loooong. This was supposed to be two chapters like part I and II but hey, this would be for Christmas and new years. Btw, about the invaders, in the movie they were called Xuckers (for some reason it sounded wrong to use that so I used "Xephilins" instead, plus they are different from Xuckers because in the movie they rape you and you become infertile forever and at the same time become sex addicts). Plus, about this chapter, I found it quite humorous to see older men fearing a cute little girl so yeah, just had to point that one out. I hope that was alright with you guys. Next chapter I'm not quite sure what happens yet, though I have an idea. I'd love it if you gave me some of yours. I really wanna play with this story a bit so I would really appreciate suggestions. Still, I know my writing sucks buuut in my defence I was writing while packing for our vacation. Damn, if you ask me, it was not bad (excuses? hahahaha XD) nevertheless, thanks a lot everyone (for reading, reviewing, favoriting? and alerting) Please review as a Christmas present pleeeaasse! I'd really like that! ILY guys and God bless :P Merry Christmas!

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	3. Staying? (Part I)

The Eve Project

Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, male college student. Besides having a part-time job and three horny friends who's always after their hot and sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male and save the human race.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P (but I want to haha)

Chapter 3: Staying? (Part I)

Ichigo awoke feeling the rays of the sun hit his cheeks. He groaned and tried to move from his uncomfortable position only to realize that he wasn't sleeping on the sofa or his bed but outside the balcony on the cold cemented floor. The young man was about to run his hands over his face when instead of his skin his cheeks were met by a blanket. It made him remember the events that occurred the night before and of the mysterious and somewhat mentally unstable girl they took in for the night. He looked around for any sign of her but none could be found except for the blanket he now had in his hand that was supposed to be hers. Finally, although still somewhat tired, Ichigo found the strength to get up and get out of the room while his mind wondered where their beautiful guest was.

As he stepped outside his room, he was met by the sweet and invigorating smell of newly cooked breakfast. The scent filled his nostrils effectively awakening his senses and curiosity. He closed his eyes and let his mind get lost for a moment when all of a sudden it made him scowl in realization that such a smell would never in a million years arise from this household... or so that was what he had told himself ever since he found out who his housemates would be.

This could be a dream...

Including everything that happened last night...

And that's when his eyes immediately snapped open. Part of him didn't want this to be a dream which was why he found the need to prove it to himself and so he made his way down the stairs following the direction of the delicious aroma of food.

But what he saw next made it all the more impossible to believe whether this really was a dream or not. His companions were all sitting around the dining table while the petite girl from last night, Rukia, served them some scrumptious looking breakfast. She was wearing an apron on top of Hanataro's pyjamas and was holding a pan of sizzling bacon. Everything looks so unbelievable that it was like he was watching a sitcom.

"Oh Rukia we'd rather you cook for us every day," Kon commented as he took in a mouthful of fried rice. The comment was soon followed by nodding agreement from the other occupants of the dining table.

"That's right we'd eat anything you give us," Moe assured her. While Keigo just stared at her dreamily as he spoke, "Oh my dear goddess, just the sight of your smile completes my day."

"That it does," they all said in chorus as if they were in a trance that they never want to wake up from. All Rukia could do was chuckle at their reactions. Although, she clearly couldn't understand how young men of this age and timeline behave, for some reason she found them quite funny so she really didn't mind. Her chuckling was cut off as her attention was drawn to the orange haired young man who was watching them from a distance.

"Oh good morning," she greeted making sure that he noticed that the statement was meant for him. Everyone turned to look at him. Cutting him off from his own trance, Ichigo decided to finally approach them.

"You're... still here," He murmured the words although it seems he was the only one who heard them.

"Breakfast?" She offered slightly raising the pan. However, before Ichigo could fully reach the table, three people who were supposedly seated, stood up and immediately blocked his path.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo let out but Kon spoke as if he didn't hear his cousin's protests.

"Look Ichigo, where the hell did you find this chick?"

The dumpster... Ichigo inwardly answered.

"Yeah, you think she may have siblings?" Keigo tried to butt in but Kon tried to get back to more important matters... well, at least something a little bit more important than the thought of more beautiful girls serving them breakfast.

"Forget that," He waved Keigo off and began to speak in all seriousness. "Listen, I don't care if she stayed here for as long as she likes. Right boys?"

"Right!" The two idiots, Moe and Keigo, nodded in agreement but Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the idea of the girl staying longer. She was having a scary effect on his creepy housemates.

Ichigo tried to reason with them, "Look she's severely unhinged, I can't possibly let her stay in a house with you three or she might get worse. So no, she's not staying."

But being the persuasive man that he was, Kon wasn't about to let this go so he tried using the big guns. "Damn it Ichigo, how could you say no to that?" And with that they gave him a pretty good view of their petite guest with them standing beside him as they make their coaxing comments.

"Just look at those curves..." Kon whispered in a sensual tone while Ichigo eyed the girl who was simply pouring Hanataro a glass of orange juice. The boy said thank you effectively making Rukia smile in return. "And god... that sweet smile... you'll get to see that every single fucking day of your life."

"Making you breakfast... saying good morning..." Moe added on Ichigo's other ear. Ichigo was beginning to feel his breathing shallow and his heartbeat skip until of course Keigo managed to let out his comment.

"Yeah... And the next thing you know, oh boy you're taking a shower together..." with that he got three fists hitting his head.

"Oh come on guys, it was just a joke," he said in defence as he soothes the painful spot on his crown.

Ichigo snorted with the effects of their tempting attempts gone, "Jokes are half meant. Forget it. I'll help her get home today so you three enjoy your last minutes with her." He shook them off of him then took one of the seats around the table.

"So... You know how to cook?" Ichigo asked as Rukia poured him some juice before sitting down next to him and nodded.

"I studied it... last night. I couldn't sleep. And besides, I wanted to do something nice for you guys. You know as a thank you for letting me stay," She explained letting out that killer smile of hers which rendered him defenceless as he looked at her feeling mesmerized then he turned to the three idiots who were all giving him wide grins and thumb's ups, hoping that he got the message and change his mind but it only made him shake his head a bit. He tried to clear his mind of the thoughts his perverted companions tried to input in it.

"What's wrong?" Rukia was successful in cutting him off his reverie.

"Nothing," He mumbled putting in a piece of bread inside his mouth.

"Oh our beautiful goddess, we're very grateful to you, for such a wonderful meal," Keigo happily praised.

"You're exaggerating. We've always had this much food but you people prefer to eat junk," Ichigo retorted going back to his skeptical self.

"Oh that's right!" Rukia suddenly clapped her hands together. "After this you guys should go around and jog to exercise your bodies. You've been cooped up in here a lot."

"Yes ma'am!" The three young men nodded in solemn agreement of her suggestion but it only made Ichigo more suspicious as to what was really going on.

"Eating healthy food and exercising? What the hell is up with you?" He questioned and was met by Moe's annoyed reply.

"It's called being healthy Ichigo, you should try it," The boy with the Mohawk mocked.

"You guys do know that being healthy is a lifestyle. You can't increase your health status in one day," Hanataro pointed out as he cleared his plate, knowing exactly what their motive was for such actions.

Kon rolled his eyes at him, "Of course we know that Hanataro."

"Duh, that's why we planned to do this for 3 days," Keigo added which earned him another hit on the head from Kon.

"Shut up Keigo. It's time to get some work out. Come on boys," The leader of the gang spoke and stood up.

"Milady," He regarded Rukia with a bow then turned to his cousin.

"And Ichigo, think about what we told you."

Hanataro was about to sip his glass of juice when the drink was suddenly pulled out of his grip, "Oi kid, you're coming too." The boys successfully dragged him out before the small man could even finish his protests.

Left in the dining room was the petite girl and an annoyed Ichigo.

"Well, I have no idea what that was about," He explained after gulping down his orange juice. "Anyway, you should eat breakfast. Before I go to school, you're coming with me. I'm gonna take you to the police station." He stood up and gave her a sideway glance. Rukia gulped a bit at his statement but alas replied a silent, "okay."

* * *

After changing into a shirt and slacks that she borrowed from Hanataro, Ichigo began to explain the need for them to go to the police station. And from there, an argument sprung ending up with him pulling her arm and her refusing to go.

God this guy is stubborn. She thought in annoyance.

"Look Ichigo! I told you, there really is no need to go to the police station!" She said for the nth time as she tried to pull her wrist from his grip. They were by the doorway... looking like idiots. Ichigo finally stopped pulling and glared at her.

"Well, what am I suppose to do then huh? Look. Somebody, somewhere, there has bound to be someone looking for you!" He yelped, infuriated as he shook her a bit with his grip on her shoulders.

God this girl is annoying. He thought in irritation.

"NOBODY is looking for me!" She replied with just as much annoyance evident on her tone. "I was sent here by my parents to complete a task and save the people from my time!" He stared at her for a moment. His gaze focused on those deceiving violet orbs.

Her tone began to lower into that of a plea, "Please. The police can't help me they'll only think I'm crazy."

"They won't think that if you tell them the truth," he reasoned.

"But I am telling the... ugh..." She let out an exasperated sigh. She's getting tired of this argument. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as a sign that she would not step out of the house no matter what. Ichigo growled inwardly and watched her intently until suddenly a thought hit him.

"Maybe... the police really isn't what you need to see..." He let out unaware that he just voiced out his thoughts.

"What?" Rukia said upon hearing him speak. She didn't have time to comprehend his words because all of a sudden...

"Come on!" He yelled with a grin at his idea. He ended up grabbing her and swinging her over his shoulder effectively carrying her like a sack of flour. Rukia gasped in surprise of his actions. She began to struggle free but he held an arm around her legs to stop her kicking. She decided to hit his back instead.

"Ouch! Damn it midget! I wouldn't resort to this if you'd come along peacefully," He explained as they made their way out of the house.

"GAAAH! Put me down fool! Or I swear you are going to suffer the consequences of your act—"

"Ichigo?" Rukia's statement was halted when she saw a tangerine haired woman following behind them.

"Oh! Human girl! Please! Help me! I'm being—" Of course before she could even finish her call for rescuing, her view of their new companion disappeared when Ichigo turned to face his old friend.

"Oh hey, Orihime," The young man greeted back as if there was no human being hanging... well more like struggling over his shoulder. But Orihime had a way of reminding him of the facts as she struggled to find words to say.

"Um..." She let out slightly frowning at the sight of the squirming young woman.

"Oh this is... um..." Ichigo doubted for a second if it was a good idea to let Rukia down however to avoid more suspicion and weird conclusions from Orihime, he decided to ignore his gut feeling and put down the annoying petite girl.

"Rukia," He ended up saying as some sort of introduction. However, once he put her down, boy did he ever realize how bad that idea was for she gave him one hell of a painful kick on the shin. It made him curl up in pain and curse out loud.

After seeing what the girl had done to Ichigo, Orihime reluctantly held out her hand to Rukia.

"H-hi, I'm Orihime," She stuttered. Rukia in return looked back and forth at the offered hand and the busty woman for a bit. Then her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smile as she shook the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you Orihime," she spoke as if she was the sweetest girl in the world and all signs of that violent one gone. It made Orihime relax a bit.

"So... are you two off to school?" The bubbly girl asked.

"Yes!" Rukia immediately answered.

"Great! We could all walk there together," She turned to the injured man. "Unless... Ichigo's too hurt to even stand." She tried to approach him so that she could help him stand up but he quickly motioned that he was alright. Ichigo couldn't possibly let his pride be damaged some more. It was enough that a girl, what is she? 15? Or 16? Made him curl up in a ball because of a simple kick.

"So um... Where's your building Rukia?" Orihime turned to the girl.

"My building?" Rukia repeated, confused by the question.

"She doesn't have one. She doesn't go to our school," Ichigo explained as he stood up straight and ignored the sheer pain coming from his leg.

"Oh I don't because I'm not from here," Rukia tried to clear out.

"You're not?" Orihime's interest was piqued.

Who is this girl? Was the question bugging her mind and Rukia was ready to answer that question.

"I came from the future to save the people from mmmph—" Muffled sounds came out when Ichigo put a strong hand over her lips.

"Haha sorry about that. She's a sci-fi fan. You know how it is. Anyway Orihime, why don't you walk ahead?"

There was a pause and she watched Rukia try to get out of Ichigo's grip for a moment. Upon realizing Ichigo meant he wanted to be alone with the girl, she decided to not push it.

"I... I see... Well then, I'll see you... when I see you?" She managed to let out her sweet smile.

"Bye," Ichigo slightly waved a hand at her before he turned back to Rukia. When Orihime was out of sight he let the girl go.

"You! Try doing that again or think about carrying me like that again, I swear I won't hesitate to use defensive maneuver on you," she warned, her voice filled with venom. Her hand was up with her palm pointing at him threateningly.

"Okay, okay," He raised his hands up in defeat. "Look, I won't take you to the police station but I think I know someone who'll be able to help you." She raised an eyebrow in suspicion of his predicament.

"Just put the hand down and come with me," He motioned to take her hand.

"Fine, but no funny business," She told him as she let his hand hold hers and they made their way to god knows where in Rukia's perspective but in case he does try to do something stupid again, she was very serious with her warning. She kept reminding him of that as they walked side by side. Unbeknownst to them there were people spying on them from behind.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Orihime's busty friend, Rangiku, spoke as she eyed, from afar, Ichigo walking while holding a petite girl's hand.

"But I thought Ichigo was single!" The raven haired woman and the smallest of them, Momo, popped from behind her bodacious friend.

"Oh Orihime isn't gonna like this..." Nanao spoke as she adjusted her glasses and snorted in disgust.

"Well, I think it's time we do a little snooping, girls," Rangiku suggested.

"How do we do that?" Momo questioned and her friend answered with a devilish grin as she pointing her finger towards the couple of familiar idiots jogging their way towards them.

* * *

A/N: So I told myself that I would update if ever I get like about 20 reviews or so and somehow when I logged in this morning, I did. And I'm like, oh crap, better get started. LOL. Well, I wrote this after watching GOT Comic Con Panels haha Jason Momoa is just soo mmnn... fucking hot (blame him for the short update haha). Oh God. Damn it, they will all die anyway. Hahaha XD I'm sorry, I'm not an avid fan but come on, GOT really has its way of getting you hooked with its beautiful cast and storyline #kshare. I'm kind of a fan of gore and mindfuck so yeah... Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Having encountered beautiful stories such as GOT makes me realize more that I'm not a writer, I just write when I feel like it. And I'm fine with that :D Although, I'm really sorry guys. I don't think I have talent to get you hooked into what I write, I feel like I'm just sharing what's in my mind. But if for some unexplainable reason, you like it then I'd love it if you reviewed and give me ideas on what to do next. Thank you! I'll try to update before the month ends :D Hopefully you'll wait. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	4. Staying? (Part II)

The Eve Project

Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, male college student. Besides having a part-time job and three horny friends who's always after their hot and sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male and save the human race.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P (but I want to haha)

Chapter 4: Staying? (Part II)

In the middle of the campus grounds was a fountain and sitting at the edge of that lovely concrete display of waterworks was a pissed little raven haired girl who was seated next to an even more pissed looking orange haired young man. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed for the nth time. Probably it was the same amount of times her companion cursed at his phone because of whoever he was trying to contact. The petite girl lightly ran her hands over the water flowing from the fountain. It felt nice on her skin and was effective enough to try and keep her mind off of things. They've been waiting here for God knows how long and to think it was her first time to enter the premises of a university. She half expected or more like hoped that Ichigo would give her a tour of the place, however ever since he let go of her hand and brought out his stupid phone, all she ever heard him say were a bunch of foul words and inward growls. She couldn't even find the opportunity to ask for a tour or let alone a little assistance when it came to her mission. The place was bombarded with human males, there has bound to be a perfect donor in one of them. Half of her just wanted to run off while the other half wonders about what kind of idiotic plan the buffoon sitting next to her has in stored for her.

Oh curse her curious nature. She ended up pouting even more.

Suddenly, she was cut off from her reverie of the fountain's water and it's mechanics by Ichigo's sudden change of tone.

"Finally! Where the fuck have you been!? God, we've been waiting here for hours!"

And the statement was followed by another male voice, "I did tell you that I have a class."

Rukia looked up to see who it was that just finally arrived. She blinked her eyes at the sight of a tall young man, as tall as Ichigo, who was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, holding a single book on one hand. He had black hair up to his chin and some of his hair was tied back. The two of them seem to be bickering in Rukia's perspective however the new man was monotonously answering back to Ichigo's outrage as if he'd heard them a thousand times. Rukia tried to listen some more to the conversation from where she was but their voices began to lower down and she couldn't decipher the words no longer. Instead she just observed how this new companion adjusts his glasses after what seemed like a long explanation from Ichigo. The two men then glanced at her before continuing their conversation.

"So you called me all this way... just for that?" Ichigo's companion spoke in a tone which suggests absurdity in the carrot top's reasons.

"What do you mean 'just for that'!?" Ichigo whisper screamed, "We're talking about a mentally unstable girl here, you're the shrink, find out what's wrong with her!" He demanded and received a sigh in return.

"Look Kurosaki, first of all, I'm not a shrink yet, I'm only taking—"

"I know, I know. Then just think of this as training, come on Ishida. I still have an exam in five minutes, I have to go," Ichigo reasoned.

There was a brief pause until Ishida finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'll do it for her, not for you."

"Great! You're the best!" Ichigo quickly praised and tapped his friend's shoulder for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah, I have established that a long time ago," the other man murmured.

"What's going on?" The two men quickly turned to the girl who spoke and was now standing next to them.

"Um... were you listening to what we were talking about?" Ichigo asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"No, should I be?" She said innocently.

"No," was all that Ichigo could reply until Ishida held out his hand to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida, Ichigo's colleague."

Rukia looked back and forth at Ishida and his offered hand then smiled back and took it in hers.

"I'm Rukia," She stated as they shook hands.

Ichigo clapped his hands together after the introductions were over.

"Great! Now that you know each other, I'm gonna go now, Ishida you know what to do," he turned to the petite girl, "And Rukia—"

"You're leaving me?" There was something about her tone that made him feel guilty somehow, like she was some sort of child being sold to a stranger.

"I... yeah... I just... I have tests... soo... I gotta go..." He struggled to explain his situation. Nevertheless, she simply looked back at him waiting for comforting words and Ichigo was well aware of what those words are.

He sighed in defeat, "I'll come back for you, okay?"

"Okay. I shall wait for you," She simply answered. They were staring at each other as if waiting for some outer force to break their gaze and soon enough, something did break them from their reverie in the form of Uryu Ishida's words.

"Don't you have tests Ichigo?" He reminded and as if waking up from a dream and hitting reality hard, he cursed and immediately went dashing out of sight.

Rukia watched Ichigo's form from where she stood until her view was suddenly blocked by Ishida's chest. She blinked twice then looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"So Rukia, do you like cake?"

* * *

Keen violet eyes examined the scrumptious piece of pastry that was laid down in front of her. Rukia couldn't help but feel speechless at the site of a slice of strawberry cake. It looked like a picture with its faultless structure and perfect little strawberry on top.

"What's wrong? Do you not like strawberry?" The man sitting across her, in the coffee shop, mentioned. She didn't even bother to look up at him when she replied, "I've never had cake before."

Her answer had managed to tap into Ishida's curiosity.

A girl who's never had cake before?

"Really? Are you allergic to sweets?" He asked politely.

"No. There just isn't any in the place I came from," she explained before she decided that it was time to observe the taste of the said dessert. Even her companion placed his cup of coffee down to examine her next move through his glasses.

From where she came from? Was that what Ichigo was talking about? He asked himself with his blue eyes never leaving the petite girl's.

Rukia almost felt bad for taking out a portion of the cake using her fork and completely destroying its representation of perfection. However, once the small fraction was placed in her mouth, sweetness completely enveloped her taste buds. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make the explosion of flavours last. A soft moan escaped her lips and her violet orbs opened to look at the little piece of heaven that made her feel all those sensations.

"I'm guessing, you liked it?" Ishida commented after seeing her react genuinely happy at her first bite of a strawberry cake.

"Yes!" She immediately squealed in delight and took another forkful of cake.

"So Rukia... you mentioned something about not having cake where you came from. Where exactly are you from?" He asked hoping to get back on his task.

"I am not from here and even if I tell you, you won't believe me. You look just as skeptical as Ichigo."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Really? Well, let me correct that by saying that I am more open minded than him so you can tell me anything."

She paused to eye him for a bit feeling doubtful of his predicament but then she sighed in defeat and proceeded with her story.

"I came from the future to save the Earth from being invaded by Xephilins," She began and watched Ishida's eyebrows crease in curiosity.

"And Xephilins are?"

"Aliens," she said as if the word will suffice as an explanation.

"Why were you sent here?"

"Because I am in need of a healthy human male who's willing to donate their genes."

"How are you going to get—"

"Through sex," she answered before he could even finish the question. She seems to be getting used to these kinds of interrogations. Ishida blinked his eyes trying to let the information sink in for a moment.

"Would you like me to find out if you are a compatible donor?" She spoke cutting off his thoughts.

"How do we find out?" His eyebrows creased some more in interest.

"Simple, just sit there and..." Rukia leaned across the table and placed her finger inside his ear hole. She closed her eyes and waited for a few seconds before pulling it back out and looking a bit confused.

"So? What did your findings tell you?" Ishida asked as if she didn't do anything bizarre at all.

She sat back down and explained, "Your health status is 70%. Though that would qualify as a donor, it is only of average value. You don't get too much sleep, do you? It is very important for the mind to rest after a hard day's work."

The young man smirked and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. "You're right. I don't get enough sleep from reading lots of books in my spare time," He confirmed, "But you said my health status is of... average value?"

"That is correct," She verified.

"So I'm guessing you're looking for someone of higher average," He spoke based on intuition.

"Yes. To ensure success rate," She answered with a smile like they were talking about something so normal similar to the weather.

"So... who sent you on this mission?" Ishida asked trying to gain more information from this fascinating young woman.

"My parents, they used me as a last resort to save the future. Everyone in the resistance is counting on me to succeed," she explained.

"Resistance?"

"They are the last bit of people left on earth who are still uncontrolled by the Xephilins, I wonder how they are now," Her face dropped into that of a lonely and worried expression. From there, Ishida began to formulate some sort of conclusion.

* * *

Ichigo made his way towards the two people that were sitting by the fountain. Ishida, upon seeing Ichigo's orange head, stood up to meet his friend half way and excused himself from Rukia in the process before completely walking off.

"So? Is she crazy?" Ichigo let out which made Ishida scowl.

"Crazy is not a term used for someone ill."

He tried to change the question after a quick apology, "Sorry, how did it go?"

"Well, after talking to her for awhile, I think her stories are some sort of self-defence. She must have gone through something so horrible in the past that she's using these stories to lessen the pain of her experience. So far, that's all that I could tell you," Ishida explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"But... how come they sound so believable?"

"Ichigo, if you want someone to believe you, you must believe in it first. She must have told people these stories so many times that she has come to believe them as truth as well."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he tried analyzing Ishida's words only to be bothered by another question in his head, "Is there a cure?"

"Therapy would help but I am not qualified to give something like that," Ishida cleared out then approached the girl sitting patiently on the fountain.

"I'll be heading off now. It was nice meeting you Rukia," He said with a genuine smile which Rukia gladly returned.

"It's nice to meet you too. Oh! And thanks so much for the cake!" Ishida simply nodded back and took off without another word but Ichigo tried to catch up to him.

"Wait! Wait!" He cried out and lowered his voice once he caught his four eyed friend, "What am I suppose to do then?"

"Nothing," was Ishida's answer.

"What?"

"Look Ichigo, you're not really obligated to do something. You rescued her that was enough. But to go as far as to find her a cure? That's a bit too much don't you think. As mean as it sounds I advise you to stay away from her. This girl has a very dark past... very mysterious. Though she may not look it, she could be very dangerous. Be careful or one day you just might find yourself caught in some sort of trouble because of her. How much are you willing to sacrifice for a stranger?" Ichigo didn't answer.

"I thought so too," And with that, Ishida walked away and Ichigo made no attempt to catch up.

Rukia watched Ichigo run after Ishida. She was left sitting at the edge of the fountain again. Still she wasn't able to look around the campus. The only thing good about being here was probably having eaten cake for the first time. It made her lips quirk up in just its memory.

Maybe she could ask Ichigo to buy cake. She thought and her gaze turned to the two friends who were having a serious conversation from afar. Though she still couldn't hear them, and she wasn't planning on eavesdropping, she did have a gut feeling that it was her that they were talking about. She ended up sighing.

"My, my, that was quite a sigh coming from such a petite young lady."

Her head immediately snapped back towards the man who just spoke. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the man who was now standing next to her. He was young—much younger than how she had remembered him and yet his tone was quite the same.

It was definitely him.

"Kisuke..." She let out with eyes as wide as plates.

"At your service ma'am," He replied clearly hearing her soft voice. He bowed his head a little to acknowledge her. Rukia blinked her eyes multiple times and felt her breathing hitch at the gesture. However, as if not minding her reaction, he proceeded to do his chore and sat down on the ground to reach the circuitry at the bottom side of the fountain. Rukia took this opportunity to observe him while he tweaked with the wires using his tools. He wore a purely green jumpsuit with the word "MAINTENANCE" printed at the back. His hair was still blonde and messy and his skin was as pale as how she remembered.

* * *

_Rukia sat on a cold metal counter as she waited for the blonde man to finish his preparations. She swung her legs that didn't reach the ground, to ease her tension. Once she saw him approach, she tried to disguise the sigh that came out of her mouth._

"_My, my, you don't need to hide being nervous Rukia," the elder man scoffed which made her pout._

"_I am not. We've done this lots of times before, I can't even feel it anymore," she bragged._

"_Is that so?" Of course he could tell that she was lying. She knew that the pain was temporary and that it subsides, however, knowing what was coming just made her all the more anxious._

"_Your arm my dear," he asked and without a second thought, she held out her left arm to him. _

"_Oh so willing. Aren't you going to beg me not to do it?" He teased._

_She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm not five anymore Kisuke." She could still remember those days, the times when she'd cry her eyes out in an attempt to stop the pain and they all had to hold her down. It made her shiver just thinking about it. _

"_Ah but that doesn't mean you can't beg," He scoffed again which made her glare at him in return._

"_It's not like begging would actually make this unnecessary," She murmured under her breath knowing full well how truthful it is._

"_True, ready?"_

"_Just do it already!" She quipped back at his mocking tone and gave him a kick. _

"_Ouch! Oh my, such a feisty little girl. You know, I think you spend too much time with Yoruichi." Kisuke, after soothing his aching leg for a bit, set up the syringe that he was holding in a way that the needle was ready to penetrate the girl's skin._

"_She teaches me self-defence and I apply them," she spoke as a distraction while she watched the needle pierce her arm. All the while her reaction was stoic as if she couldn't feel a thing. _

"_Indeed. She is one hell of a teacher," Kisuke agreed at the reminder of a certain woman. He pulled out the needle and began preparing the next one. _

"_She is," was all that she could say while she got ready for her next shot. Both of them were quiet for a while until the man felt the need to speak. _

"_Oh and just a few tips on where you're going. Remember, don't tell them that you're from here. We don't want people to see you as someone crazy. You don't want to know what that feels like," He told her with his tone as normal as it could possibly sound._

"_I'll... try..." She muttered unsure of how to react when her gaze just focused on the second needle being pulled out of her arm. Then came the third shot. As the liquid entered her arm, Rukia flinched a bit._

"_Sorry," Kisuke muttered apologetically._

"_I'm fine," she quickly answered to ease his worries and herself._

_There's three more to go. She mentally reminded._

"_You know why we have to do this," He began to remind her while he prepared the fourth one._

"_I know and I'm not complaining."_

"_You should," he corrected. His words left her in utter shock._

"_What?"_

_Kisuke sighed, "You'll be going in a few days, and all this time, I've never even once heard you complain."_

_Rukia turned to look at the sides when she spoke, "Because I have nothing to complain about. I know that complaining won't do any good, so why bother with it." This time, she didn't look when the needle penetrated her body, although the pain it sent her served as a reminder of its presence._

"_I'm sorry. It was wrong to put such a burden on your shoulder," the blonde man pointed out in a more serious tone and all signs of his previous mocking one gone. She only shook her head._

"_I'm not so noble as to say that I want this and I know that none of you wanted this either but if this is the only way to rid of this horrid future, then I don't want to be the burden on your shoulders by failing all of you and putting to waste all your hard work." He gave her the fifth shot and this time she really winced. She didn't even have time to hide it._

"_I won't say that I'm scared. I have no time for fear. I will succeed. And I will change this future," She said with full determination. She was shaking and her breath was becoming shallow because of all the foreign liquid that was making its way through her body. _

"_This is the last one," He pointed out then she nodded at the sight of the dark glowing liquid. She closed her eyes shut knowing full well that the pain of the last one would be worse than the ones before. She waited for the needle to break through her skin. However, instead of a painful sting, her arm was met with a soothing hand. She opened her eyes to look at the man in front of her._

"_I haven't thanked you little eve, for growing up to be the person that you are. I was never good at comforting people. However, I give you my word, if ever you need my help just come find me and I will do everything in my power to give you a hand," And just like that the small young woman wrapped her arms around the elder man. Her face was buried in his chest as she began to sob. Kisuke patted the young girl's head as he spoke, "Such a courageous young woman you are. Indeed you deserve a life that is better than this."_

* * *

"So what's a beautiful young lady such as yourself, doing here sitting all alone?" asked the man in the green jumpsuit.

"I—" Before Rukia could even muster a reply, someone answered for her.

"She's with me. Back off Kisuke," Ichigo spoke now standing in front of Rukia.

"Oh my apologies," the other replied without even glancing up at them and keeping his focus on the circuit board.

"Come on Rukia," the carrot top took hold of the girl's hand once again and pulled her with him as they walked off. All the while, Rukia tried to give Kisuke one last look.

"What's wrong? Did he touch you?" Ichigo asked in concern when he noticed that she kept on looking back.

"N-no," she quickly replied.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"How was that good?"

"That man has a loose screw, people stay away from him as a precaution," Ichigo explained, nodding towards the maintenance man who was now a few feet away from them.

Rukia shook her head a bit and tried to stir away from the topic, "What did your friend say?"

Ichigo, knowing who she was talking about, simply shrugged, "He... said you were alright."

"He thought I was crazy huh?" she corrected.

"Of course not."

"Don't lie. The whole time he looked at me, I saw doubt in his face," She explained with a sad smile.

"Really? You must have mistaken that for curiosity," he tried to make her feel better however she quickly walked ahead of him and blocked his path, effectively making him stop walking.

"I have something to tell you," she said and his eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"What?"

She gestured for him to lean closer and when he did, she whispered, "I am a hundred years old."

"Psch, yeah right," he let out in disbelief at what she said and continued walking. She quickly caught up to him.

"See when you said 'what', that is a look of curiosity, and that face you gave just now was a look of doubt. Just like the face you made when you saw Kisuke. I can tell the difference Ichigo. I'm not stupid," She told him and there was a brief pause as if her words struck him for some reason but he tried to shake it off.

"Alright, whatever. I'll just walk you home then head to work," he muttered placing his hands behind his head and suddenly the girl stopped walking.

"What?" She asked and the young man looked back at her.

"I said I'll walk you home before heading to work, unless you know the way back?"

Rukia blinked her eyes a few times as she processed his words. "You're... letting me stay?" She asked remembering that he said something close to only letting her stay for a night. Ichigo began to scratch the back of his head.

"I... I mean... you know... if you don't stay with us, do you have anywhere else to go to?" He reasoned and she shook her head.

"Then you're staying with us obviously. Do you know how dangerous it is around here? You might end up in another dumpster," he lectured and her eyes lit up with joy.

"You're really serious?"

"Yes! Geez and I thought you weren't stupid," he groaned walking ahead. Rukia was about to retort again when she decided not to and just quietly ran to catch up to him. Ichigo kept glancing at her throughout their walk back with Ishida's warning playing again and again in his head like a broken record.

_This girl has a very dark past... very mysterious. Though she may not look it, she could be very dangerous. Be careful or one day you just might find yourself caught in some sort of trouble because of her. How much are you willing to sacrifice for a stranger?_

He scowled at the answer that bombarded his head.

I... don't know.

* * *

A/N: I postponed the interrogation of the jogging boys, I'll put that next chapter. Woah, I am drowning in this story. Okay I kept telling myself that it's a bad idea to update because I have lots of stuff to do especially when my daughter's birthday is coming up buuut I'm fucking stubborn. God, I hate me. I think this is going to be a sad story, I don't know if I'm just getting ahead of myself or what (because I said the same thing about MLIABWI) but if you watched the movie, it's gonna end pretty much the same way so if you don't want to get spoiled, don't watch it? Thank you so much everyone. Please review and I hope you liked the chapter Haha XD ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	5. Higher than Average

The Eve Project

Ichigo is just your average, smart, healthy, young, virile male college student. Besides having a part-time job and three horny friends who's always after their hot and sexy neighbours, all seems normal. Until the fateful night he decided to help a girl he found naked on a dumpster who insists that she was sent from the future to search for a healthy human male and save the human race.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :P (but I want to haha)

Chapter 5: Higher than Average

Kon, Moe, Keigo and a falling behind Hanataro were jogging around the neighbourhood just as planned. As sweat covers their skin and exhaustion creeps their bodies, the boys were becoming sloppy in doing their activity. Of course, exercising is never easy, they knew that... now. With Kon leading the line of their jogging team, he managed to keep up his phase, all the while trying to hide being tired, as he kept his goal in mind. However, distraction does have a way of ruining his concentration because just a few good distance away from where they were, stood three lovely ladies that await their arrival. He froze effectively stopping the others behind him in a domino effect. They stared at the three gorgeous creatures waving at them from afar, both from confusion and awe.

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming or my fantasies are finally coming true..." Kon spoke as if asking the others whether or not they see the beautiful figures as well.

"I know what you mean, I'm sure I had a wet dream once that started out like this..." Moe replied reassuring his friend that the three ladies do exist.

Keigo couldn't help but agree as well, "Yeah, me too."

"Okay boys, huddle up!" Kon commanded. The young men clumped together with their arms on each other's shoulders as they discussed their next move.

"Are they really waving at us?" Hanataro asked sounding a bit doubtful. The boys turned to look back at the girls and the possibility of anyone around them. They wanted to check if it was them that the ladies were referring to.

"Yup, pretty sure," Keigo guaranteed.

"Okay boys, this is our chance..." Kon began with a mischievous grin.

"Wait! Isn't it weird that they're noticing us?" Hanataro pointed out.

Kon merely rolled his eyes, "Your pessimism will take you nowhere boy. It is highly probable that the girls have finally noticed our good looks well, more importantly, my good looks..."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this," The smallest of them murmured getting a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Whatever, okay boys, just how we practiced, stay cool," Kon instructed but before the boys could even muster a decent reply, they were caught off guard by someone who has now joined the huddle.

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Rangiku spoke and the boys clumsily fell on each other in surprise.

Hanataro could feel himself face palming at what happened. So much for staying cool.

"Oh my, are you boys alright?" Added Momo sounding as worried as possible. The three scampered to regain back their composure and keep cool just as planned.

It was Kon who assures the girls that they were fine, "Of course, we're more than okay, especially at the sight of you lovely ladies." The girls practically threw up deep inside but nonetheless pretended to giggle at the cheesy line.

The three ladies began to move closer, each one took a boy of their own. Rangiku placed a soothing hand over Kon's sweaty chest and refrained from reacting with disgust as she spoke on his ear, "Wow, we never thought you boys could be so... sweet..."

"And funny..." Momo was doing the same to Keigo.

"And cute..." And Nanao to Moe. "And—"

"What do you want?" Hanataro was able to cut off their seduction methods. Apparently, he was the only one without a partner.

"Oi! Just shut up kid!" Kon tried to hush him but he continued.

"You're... talking to us..." He said in disbelief and confusion.

"We are," Rangiku assured him with a sweet tone and yet the young man didn't seem to buy it.

"But you don't... talk to us." The comment made the woman raise an eyebrow at the kid.

So not all of them are idiots. She thought but retained her sweet facade.

She left Kon and approached Hanataro making sure that she was flaunting all her assets at him before she explains their purpose, "Actually, we saw that you have a new tenant... a girl..."

"That's right," the other two girls spoke in the ears of their preys.

Rangiku continued, "And as good neighbours, and fellow female, we want to get to know her, like invite her over maybe?"

"Hold on a sec, we're your neighbours too, aren't we invited?" Keigo posed.

"Girls only," Momo corrected hoping her words were enough restriction.

Kon crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards Rangiku with his face turning serious. "Well, you're not getting anything from us."

"Yeah, Rukia's not going anywhere near you!" Moe added.

"So her name's Rukia..." Rangiku figured. And the comment earned Moe a hit on the head from his leader and a glare from Hanataro.

"You're really not gonna tell us anything...?" Rangiku dared crossing her arms over her chest effectively emphasizing her already large chest.

Kon, though tempted, tried to keep his unaffected-by-your-teasing facade and answered "No."

Rangiku smirked. She could feel the young man's self control slipping. "Really? Even if you get something else in return?" Her voice turned into a more coaxing tone.

"D-depends on what you bargain with..." Kon mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"That's right!" His other two companions agreed except for Hanataro who tried to persuade them to not give in.

"Would our favourite pair of underwear cover it, one from each of us, including Orihime's," The bodacious woman bargained but that just made Kon smirk.

"Sorry girls, but you can't buy a man's pride with your lingerie," he said cockily and his contender leaned in closer to his ear.

"Did I mention, that we're wearing them right now," the boys gulped and the girls giggled as they felt success was almost at their grasps.

"And we'd give it, right here... right now..." Momo whispered with the same amount of sensuality in her tone.

"All you have to do is tell us... who she is..." And Nanao puts the icing on top of their voluptuous torture. And as if the barrier of their self control has been broken, the men began to spit out the answers.

"She's... my girlfriend!" Kon yelped.

"My cousin!" Moe barked.

But of course, one of them just had to tell the truth.

"She's a girl from the future who's going to save the world from being invaded by aliens!" Keigo shrieked in an attempt to release the tension that was clouding his insides.

There was a brief pause.

"Ugh... you're useless..." Rangiku spoke and like a cue the girls detached themselves from the three idiots.

"She's none of your business!" Hanataro cleared out but they didn't pay any mind to him.

"If you don't want to tell us, then the deal's off. Come on girls," The blonde woman prompted and her companions began to follow behind.

"Tsch, as expected from idiots," Momo mumbled. And in just a few moments, the girls were out of sight leaving the boys in utter confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" Moe spoke as he ran his hand over his Mohawk.

"And here I thought I was gonna get their underwear," Keigo muttered sounding a little down but to make things worse for him, Kon's fist collided with the idiot's head.

"You idiot! What the fuck did you do!? You almost jeopardized Rukia! Good thing those girls didn't believe you!" a frustrated Kon, lectured.

"But why are those girls so curious about her?" Keigo asked while he soothed the painful spot on his head.

"You think maybe they're one of those Xephilins Rukia was talking about or they're like brainwashed or something," Moe suggested but Kon immediately dismissed the idea.

"No way, they've always been bitchy. Using their hot and sexy bodies to test us... those vixens," He hissed.

"Either way we must vow as men, Rukia was the first girl who has ever done something nice to us, we must do something nice for her in return and that includes keeping her secret," He swore and the boys raised their fists in the air with a loud "Yes!" in agreement.

"But still, why do they want to know Rukia so badly," Hanataro let out as the idea of it kept on bothering him and Keigo tried to ease his worries.

"Look kid, it's simple. They're probably just jealous of our goddess. Seeing as they're evil vixens."

"And that's exactly why we are here to protect her! And improve our health status to help her save the world! Let's go!" Kon preached and led them to continue their exhausting activity. Hanataro sighed but followed behind. However, for some reason, he had a bad feeling that those girls won't give up that easily.

* * *

The sound of fingers tapping over the counter continued until Tatsuki slapped her hand over the culprit's that was creating the annoying noise.

"What?" Ichigo asked innocently and half confused at his co-worker's actions.

She decided to go with the straight to the point approach, "Ichigo, go home."

"Wha—"

"You've been sighing and tapping your fingers for hours now. You didn't bring out a fucking book and you kept looking at the wall clock every five minutes," She stated annoyingly. He blinked twice at her clever observation and was about to retort when she continued.

"See I may not be as good as Ishida at reading people, but I know exactly when people are in a hurry and their mind is out wandering somewhere. That's you right now, so I suggest you go home. Now."

"My shift's not done yet, and besides, who's going to help you here?" He reasoned.

"Seriously? Do you really think I am incapable of taking care of 2 to 3 customers?" She gestured towards their two old customers drinking coffee with probably what looked like their grandson. She scowled deeper, "I am insulted. You sexist bastard!"

Ichigo immediately turned to see if their customers heard what she just said. When everything seemed alright, he turned back to his enraged friend.

"Look, I am not being sexist."

"I know, I know, what I meant was go already? You're pissing me off?" She sounded a bit sarcastic and scary at the same time. Only Tatsuki can actually manage something like that.

"Are you... PMSing on me or something?" Ichigo asked which made Tatsuki's contorted face even angrier than before.

"Leave. Now," She hissed and without another word, Ichigo quickly packed his things up and left the diner to the care of his fuming companion hoping to save himself from her wrath.

* * *

Once Ichigo entered the house he caught sight of Hanataro struggling to carry, or more like balance, a bunch of bowls containing different kinds of chips. He placed his bag on the sofa and approached the boy to give him a hand.

"Need help with that?" Ichigo offered.

"Nope, I got it," Hanataro simply replied and was followed by Kon who appeared from behind carrying a bunch of sodas with him.

"Yo, it's porn night. Watch with us," Kon said as an invitation. Ichigo scowled and turned to the person who was carrying the chips, "Porn night? And you'll be there?"

"They forced me," the young lad replied in defence.

"Psch. Forced? You wanted to come!" Kon corrected.

"I did not!"

Kon turned to Ichigo, "Well, don't complain that I didn't invite you."

"I'll pass," Ichigo assured him. "Anyway, why all the chips and sodas? I thought you guys are trying to be healthy?"

There was a pause with Hanataro and Ichigo waiting for Kon to answer.

"I... Who the hell said we're going to eat them!" Kon burst out and the other two blinked in confusion.

"You're not?" Ichigo asked.

"We're not?" Hanataro tried to confirm.

"No! That wouldn't be healthy!"

"Then what... you know what, nevermind..." Ichigo said knowing that whatever they plan to do with those foods, especially on a night labelled as "porn night", was probably best that he didn't know.

"Oh that's right, Rukia's in your room, in case you're wondering where she is. She's locked herself in there, nobody has bothered to disturb her after the note she put on the door," Hanataro answered the question that's been bugging Ichigo all night.

Suddenly, his cousin threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him down a bit. "By the way, looks like you thought about what I said and let her stay huh? That's good, I knew you'd make the right choice."

"It's not like that," Ichigo retaliated as he got out of Kon's grip.

"Of course not," but then he winks at Ichigo making the carrot top cringe at the sight. The two holding the food were about to go up when all of a sudden Ichigo called for them again.

"Hey, wait. I've been meaning to ask you guys something."

Both turned but it was Kon who answered, "What is it?"

"You guys..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head unsure of how to verbalize his question.

"You guys don't really... you know... believe that Rukia's from the future... do you?"

The two questioned looked at each other for a moment then back at him.

"Of course we do," they answered in chorus.

"Don't... don't fuck with me on this, I'm serious!"

"We are too. You see last night we saw—" But before Hanataro could testify, he was cut off by Kon's statement.

"Look dude, we aren't fucking with you, maybe you just need to look from a different perspective to find the proof you need."

Hanataro tried to speak again, "Or just ask her to—"

"Come on kiddo, let Ichigo figure it out." Kon immediately pulled the younger man with him and spilled some chips in the process.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Ichigo yelped with his usual scowl present in his face.

Kon smirked, "Here's a hint, she doesn't really know how to cook!" And with that, they ran off upstairs to one of the rooms leaving Ichigo to his very confused state. The orange head thought for a moment about his conversation with the petite girl this morning at the dining table.

"_So... You know how to cook?" _

"_I studied it... last night. I couldn't sleep. And besides, I wanted to do something nice for you guys. You know as a thank you for letting me stay."_

He sighed at not getting why that memory just popped inside his head. Instead of worrying about it more, he decided to go see her for himself. He arrived outside his room and scowled at the piece of paper that was fixed on the door. It had the words "BUSY! DO NOT DISTURB!" written on it and a poorly drawn rabbit at the bottom right to which a speech bubble pointed at it and the words "Thank you" was inside. He lightly knocked on the door three times and proceeded to open it. He peered inside and saw Rukia sitting on the bed, looking as frustrated as ever as she began to talk to no one in particular.

"Ugh! Damn it! Why won't you just fix yourself already!? Why do you have to be so bloody hard and complicated!? Goddammit stupid T-cube... work with me..." She cursed picking up some pieces on the bed and trying to connect them together. Ichigo decided to enter.

"You alright?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

"I'm fine," she answered a bit irritated.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

Is everyone PMSing today? He thought.

"What's that?" He questioned at the sight of the scatter pieces on the bed.

"The T-cube, I'm trying to fix it," Rukia explained. The young man looked dumbfounded at the pieces that made up the said device. There were so many of them. He couldn't believe that all these actually make up a small little cube. Rukia sighed and started picking up the little bits and began placing them inside a shoebox. Once done, she put the box under the bed and faced him.

"Sorry about that, were you planning on using the bed?" She apologized with a slight bow. He was about to reply when just then he noticed what she was wearing.

"You're... wearing my shirt," He said regarding the big black shirt that gently falls up to her mid thighs and the neck hole being too big that it ended up exposing one of her shoulders.

"I... yeah... I hope you don't mind..." His eyes then scanned her from head to toe. Before he could even refrain himself from asking, it slipped his mouth, "God please tell me you're wearing something underneath."

Rukia blinked her eyes in confusion at what he said.

"I am." She raised the shirt slightly to show him.

"See, I borrowed one of your shorts as well, for some reason your clothes are very comfortable to wear," she pointed out innocently as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Ichigo's mouth gape and his eyes were wide as plates. He never thought he could ever get any redder at the sight of a girl wearing his boxers.

"Oh my god..." He let out, with all the blood rushing inside him.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"Just... just... take them off," his tongue managed to slip the words out.

"What?"

Upon realizing what he just said, he quickly retaliated. "I-I mean, you don't just... you know... take people's clothes... and put them on."

She pouted, "Fine. If it made you upset that I borrowed your clothing, you should have just said so!"

"That's not what I—"

"I'll just take them off then." She gestured to take the clothing off by grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it up.

"W-wait!" Ichigo quickly shouted. His mind was in overdrive. He immediately grabbed her hands to prevent her from exposing to him her fine-looking womanly parts which he had the pleasure of seeing before and tried so hard not to linger on the thought of it. The sudden action resulted for both of them to fall on the bed with the girl underneath and the boy holding her hands over her head securely.

Was this really necessary? He asked himself.

Well, it's bad enough to see her wearing his boxers, but seeing her naked? Again? Who knows what he might end up doing if he lost control.

"L-let go!" She cried out as she tried to pull her hands out of his strong grip.

"Don't take it off," his tone was low and filled with so much warning that it made Rukia stop her struggling. He stared at her face and his eyes moved lower to scan her body and saw that the black shirt was pulled up generously giving him a clear view of her skin white stomach that finely contrasted the color of the shirt and of course a plain view of his boxers on her. He gulped inwardly and pulled the hem of the shirt down to cover her exposed skin. When he looked back up his amber eyes were met by violet ones and he found himself lost again but this time not only in her eyes, but in her lightly parted lips as well and the lovely features of her face. He felt his breath hitch when a moan escaped her throat and she began to pull her hands from his grip again. The struggle worked to get him out of his fantasizing thoughts.

"Let go of me fool, or I'll—"

Before she could even finish her threat, he spoke, "Listen midget. I'm going to let go and if ever you try something like that again, trust me, you're not going to like what I'm going to do, understand?"

Though still a bit confused, Rukia just nodded obediently. He released her hands and placed his on both sides of her but despite their new position, none of them attempted to make a move until Rukia placed her delicate hands on his chest.

"Get off me," she ordered. He complied after a brief contemplation of their situation. Once their proximity has expanded, Ichigo could feel his heavy breathing that he wasn't even aware of, going back to normal. He turned to walk away from the girl when suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his neck and...

Zaaaaaaaaaaap.

The sound of a body falling on the floor echoed throughout the room. Rukia lightly kicked the young man's now unconscious form on the ground.

"Well I did warn you not to do something like that," she said to herself with a smirk.

* * *

Ichigo fluttered his eyes open and waited for his vision to clear up. His body felt numb in a way that he seemed bounded by something. He couldn't move and yet the feeling of a weight on top of him didn't escape his senses. When his gaze was finally clear, he saw Rukia sitting on top of him.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said.

"W-what the fuck did you just do to me!?" He spoke huskily.

"That was defensive maneuver 2, that's what I used on your friend before." Ichigo attempted to move his limbs however, they felt paralyzed.

"You'll be able to move in a few minutes, don't worry, the shock just messed with your nerves a bit," she says in an attempt to try and ease his worries.

"The what?"

"Anyway, I'm going to take advantage of your paralytic state to talk to you."

"How come... I can't move...? Moe was able to..." Ichigo posed remembering his friend's silly gestures after waking up from his unconscious state.

"Moe was shocked back awake, the process woke up his nerves while you came to on your own, and at such a short amount of time too!" She praised but he didn't seem amused.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need your help," she simply stated and it made his scowl deeper.

"You're already staying in my room what more do I—"

"See? That's the point. I'm sure you don't like some stranger going in and out of your house, so I suggest help me with my mission, and I'll be gone quicker," she explained patting his chest a bit.

He blinked twice at her words, "Mission? Oh you meant saving the future again."

"That's right."

Kon's words hit him once again.

_Maybe you just need to look from a different perspective to find the proof you need..._

"Alright, what do you need? Brains? Some sort of technology?" He tried to sound interested.

"Genes."

"Genes?"

"Healthy human male genes," she corrected specifically.

"What?"

"See, at the university, there were so many males there. If you could find me one that has a health status higher than average," She began drawing random patterns on his chest. "Then my mission will be complete and you'd have help save the human race! Wouldn't you like that?" She ended her statement with a smile, as if urging him to help her.

"What the hell would you do with a male gene?" He questioned in curiosity, all of it didn't make sense.

"I am to get pregnant with those genes," was her response and if Ichigo was drinking something, he would have spit it out already by now.

"Y-you!? Get pregnant!? Are you fucking insane!?" It was a good thing he couldn't move or he'll have shaken her until she came to her senses.

"For your information I am capable of getting pregnant. You just have sex right? And through that intercourse the sperm will have to travel its way to my—"

"Stop! I know how it happens! How old are you anyway!? And I'm not buying that hundred years old thing."

"I'm fifteen," she admitted with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Fifteen..." He repeated, "and you want to get pregnant?"

"I have to, for the future—"

"For the future, for the world, for the human race—look, I've had enough of this, I tried you know, I really tried to believe you but—"

"No. You didn't. You never tried to believe me. I told you. I'm not stupid," she said with a sad smile.

He sighed guiltily this time.

"How... how do we know if a guy's health status is higher than average?" She paused to look at him warily.

"Look, I may not believe, but I listen, so maybe if I listened long enough, I'll believe," He reasoned as an attempt to get back on the topic.

She smiled, "Simple, I just have to—"

She froze with her finger half way towards his ear.

"You know, I've never checked your health status before," She muttered before putting her finger inside his ear hole. He watched how she closed her eyes as if she was contemplating on something serious. She opened her eyes and her face contorted in disbelief.

"Impossible..."

"What?" He didn't like the sound of that. She poked his ear again and repeated the progress but her face showed the same reaction.

"W-what? What's wrong?" He asked upon noticing her frozen state.

"95%..." She murmured.

"What?"

"95%!" She repeated with much enthusiasm. "Your health status is 95%! Do you know what that means!?"

"I-I'm very... healthy?" He answered unsure of what his reaction should be.

"Aren't you listening? It's you! You're one of the rare higher than average human males I've been searching for! Your mental and physical health are both superb in every aspect! It's amazing!"

He couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because she was cheerfully bouncing on top of him but to be more specific... on a certain part of him that was becoming tumescent with the friction.

Oh God... He groaned inside his head.

"S-stop!" He yelped breathing hard again.

Miraculously she stopped the sweet torture that she wasn't aware she's giving him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just... don't... not there..." He said in between breaths.

"But why do you look pained? You should be happy! Now we don't have to go around the university to find someone!" She began to bounce again in happiness. Ichigo didn't really know how it happened, but he must've been able to force his nerves awake because his hands managed to grab her thighs to put her motions into a complete halt.

"You can move?" She turned unbelievably to the hands gripping her thighs and without any warning the hands wrapped around her and pulled her close resulting for her to fall on his chest.

"Nope. Just my hands," He said while trying to recover from the euphoric feeling her actions created. Rukia blinked her eyes at him as if waiting for an explanation which he gladly provided.

"Your bouncing was making it hard for me to take you seriously, what were you saying again?" He spoke with a hint of seriousness but instead of repeating herself, she shook her head, "I'm done explaining."

Ichigo scowled in confusion at her words. However, the said scowl disappeared when Rukia placed her hands on Ichigo's cheeks. The young man felt his heart and breathing stop when suddenly her soft lips connected with his.

* * *

A/N: Waah! I shall cut it here! I am evil haha XD Oh well I decided to be faithful to the original story and since Ichigo was supposed to be Lawrence he gets the highest HS. I hope you don't mind. Rukia is Future by the way, that should be obvious, although I don't think Future was young and it didn't explain in the movie how she managed to become the only one left who's healthy. I'll explain it in my story though and the need to become pregnant, I think. It's a bit complicated but you will get hints :D The shots last chapter was one hint. Okay, I just had to point it out. Anyway, as you can see, I have been stupid enough to constantly update. But now I think I'll take a break haha XD I might update next month. Sorry. I hope you guys will stay as supportive though. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
